Your Vanilla
by Tsuyunoinochi Koukyo
Summary: A Vanilla is what Shuichi Shindou discovers in Eiri Yuki and a Vanilla is what he’ll stay. Complete!


Your Vanilla

****

Summary: A Vanilla is what Shuichi Shindou discovers in Eiri Yuki and a Vanilla is what he'll stay.

Beginning Author's Notes: Okay…so you are about to read Your Vanilla, a songfic to Gravitation using one of my favorite songs, Vanilla by Camui Gackt. Hey…signing a letter with 'sincerely, Your Vanilla' would be funny, ne? Ah…sorry, random thoughts popping into my head. J

Anyway, I'm so happy that you're reading this fic! Or at least…you will be reading it when I stop talking. So on with the fic!

(By the way…the English translation is the italic on top, and if you're curious to see the song's lyrics, the Japanese is underneath.)

Shuichi Shindou pushed open the door, smiling widely. He could smell the vanilla candles-the candles Eiri burned when he was feeling horny. Shuichi could hardly wait for the feel of Eiri's skin against his-he almost forgot to take his shoes off inside the door before running to the main part of the house. And there Eiri lie, unclothed, sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a mass of white blankets.

"Yuki…" Shuichi called his lover softly, grinning as the man began to stir. He could already picture Eiri's blonde hair matted to his forehead from sweat…

"Shuichi…hello." Eiri rubbed his forehead and began to stand up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. Shuichi almost turned pink waiting for Eiri to come over and undress him, and when he finally did, he almost fell over from the already hot feel of Eiri's fingers against his.

_You're an honest moralist_

_ Kimi wa seijitsu na moralist_

After Eiri had undressed him, he lay Shuichi down on the floor where he began to trace his outline, gazing the pink eyed boy right in the face, his yellow eyes not narrowing in the slightest.

_You trace me with your pretty finger_

_ Kirei na yubi de boku o nazoru_

Shuichi could tell what Eiri was thinking as his pale finger wove round and round his body-he wanted Shuichi badly, but he was stalling-he wanted the love to come easier, he wanted to want Shuchan so bad it hurt. Already Shuichi was hardening from the finger tracing him-noiselessly, hitting his bare body like silk, relaxing him, making him want his lover even more-as the trick intended.

_'I'm a pure terrorist'_

_ Boku wa junsui na terrorist_

_Your thoughts are rising like a revolution_

_ Kimi no omou ga mama ni kakumei ga okiru_

_  
_Shuichi smiled as he watched Eiri slowly bring his finger up from on the floor to on his chest, stroking it like a cat. Shuichi wouldn't have been surprised if Eiri had purred-in fact it would have made him want the man more, if that was possible.

_A specialist bound by romance_

_ Koi ni shibarareta specialist_

And then, as Eiri was softly stroking the pink haired boy, he suddenly dragged his fingernails across Shuichi's chest, leaving thin streaks of blood across it.

"Hey-!" Shuichi began to climb up in protest, erection forgotten, but Eiri pushed him to the floor, eyes blazing.

"I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you." He said simply, stunning his companion so much that he willingly lie back down to the floor, mindlessly gazing up at Eiri.

_You used your long fingernails on me_

_ Nagai tsume o taterareta boku_

_An egoist who wants to confirm love_

_ Ai o tashikametai egoist_

_I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you_

_ Kimi no oku made tadoritsukitai_

However, Eiri did not immediately begin to make love to Shuichi, instead he climbed up, circling the poor boy, still shocked into silence by the raking of Eiri's fingers across his chest. And Eiri continued to circle Shuichi until the boy could take it no more-he climbed up from the floor and jumped into Eiri's arms, kissing him hard, pressing hard up against him.

_You keep yourself at a distance_

_ Kimi no kao go toozukaru_

_Ah Before I lose myself_

_ Ah Boku wa boku de nakunaru mae ni_

In seconds Eiri was inside of him, spewing liquid, making Shuichi's eyes light up like fire. They both moaned in harmony, Eiri pulling himself from Shuichi and then shoving himself back in with more force. He pulled out again, then went back in. In, out…in, out…

Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night 

_Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_It's good as it is More Deeper_

_Arugamama de ii yo Motto Fukaku_

_As those maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together_

_Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta kuchibiru ga_

_  
_He continued to thrust himself into Shuichi and then pull himself out until Shuichi pushed him away, spent. He breathed hard, his face soaked with sweat. Eiri, content with his lovemaking, lay down next to Shuichi in the mass of white sheets, the scent of vanilla reaching their noses, the smell intoxicating-for their noses were messed up because of the height of their lovemaking. Suddenly Shuichi reached over and clamped his hand onto Eiri's head, pulling him closer and kissing him harder than before, his passion heightened. He was spent no longer. Eiri smiled at Shuichi's 'friendliness' and willingly climbed atop his lover once more.

I am…your…Vanilla 

_Boku wa…kimi no…Vanilla_

Again and again they rolled over and over, grasping at each other, kissing madly, scratching, pulling, even biting-showing that their passion was endless.

_Kami-sama…_

And suddenly Eiri stopped thrusting himself into Shuichi and instead he turned to the boy's ear, whispering:

"You're cool like plastic…" It was his way of saying the typical 'I love you' phrase, although Shuichi thought Eiri's way was much more romantic, despite the fact that he had no clue of what Eiri was implying.

_"…You're too affected"_

_ "…Nante kidorisugi"_

_You're cool like plastic_

_ Sonna cool ni kimi wa plastic_

_With hot looks like an ecologist, those burning kisses are irritating_

_ Atsui menazashi ni wa ecologist_

Finally completely spent, both Eiri and Shuichi lay down side by side yet again, not saying a word. Eiri was tired-Shuichi could take more than most people could. He just hoped that Shuichi couldn't take anymore, or he would either have to go unsatisfied or find someone else to take the rest out of him.

Thankfully, Shuichi fell asleep as did Eiri. And naturally, they dreamt of each other.

Shuichi's face in Eiri's dream began to distort itself, scaring Eiri into awakening. He gazed over at the clock, his vision slightly blurred from sleepiness. It was 300 hours-3:00 AM. Sighing, he rubbed his eyes and looked over at Shuichi, who was peacefully still sleeping, his thumb happily inserted in his mouth. He looked like an angel…and Eiri wanted to screw him again. Quickly he shoved the thought from his mind and turned back to the bed covers on the floor,

_Your distorting face is_

_ Yugandeiku kimi no kao ga_

_Ah Please let me stay myself_

_ Ah Boku ga boku de iraremasu you ni_

The minute Shuichi woke Eiri was on him-rude, he knew, but he really really needed to do this. He felt so…deprived.

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night_

_ Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_ It's good as it is More Faster_

Arugamama de ii yo Motto Hayaku 

He stared at Shuichi's lips while thrusting himself in and out, rhythmically. They were so painful to look at…he just had to kiss them…

_(What can I say…I can think of any words. Shuichi…you've taken a writer's words away from him…)_

_The almost painful wet lips are_

_ Kurushii kurai ni nureta kuchibiru ga_

_There are no more words_

_Kotoba nante mou_

A slap rang clear into the silence. Shuichi breathed hard, watching his lover as he climbed from the floor and began to get dressed.

_(What am I supposed to do…why did Eiri slap me? What have I done to him?)_

Shuichi didn't move, afraid that Eiri might hurt him again.

"Eiri…what-?" He started to talk, but then the blonde man clamped his hand over Shuichi's mouth.

"Don't say anything more." Eiri said angrily, his eyes narrowing. "Just leave."

_You and I are not burning love_

_ Kimi to boku not burning love_

After Shuichi had gone, Eiri lay down on the couch, a cigarette in his mouth.

_(If I stay with Shuichi…will we grow tired of each other, as any other couple does? Will we stop…making love? Will we fall apart and never talk to each other again?)_

_ Ah If we welcome how many mornings_

_ Ah Ikutsu asa o mukaereba_

_Ah Will the nights probably stop_

_ Ah Yoru wa owaru no darou ka_

(I get such a…rush when I'm with Shuichi. That rush cannot be there if I did not love him…so does that mean that we were meant to be together? Does that mean that we can stay together forever?)

_Ah Scattered in the sky_

_ Ah Sora ni chiribamerareta_

_Ah White flowers surround us_

_ Ah Shiroi hana ni kakomarete yuku_

"Shuichi!" Eiri called out, his eyes tearing. He smashed the cigarette into the trash and immediately got up, running to the door, pausing to put his shoes on.

Outside, he searched for Shuichi's bright pink hair, his eyes whirring frantically. He was tempted to call his lover's name, but realized that would be a foolish, attention drawing thing to do, and being swamped by hordes of screaming fangirls was not what he needed right now.

He was at the record company, revealing all-maybe too much-to his best friend Hiro.

"And…he kisses me and said that I was cool…like plastic, and then we laid down and…" Shuichi blabbered on and on, turning Hiro's face red at the times when he explained in full detail what he and Eiri had done. Finally, Hiro had enough.

"Shuichi, I don't think I need to hear this. Maybe you should go to Mr. Yuki and sort this all out with him, not me." Hiro suggested.

"But…you're probably more interested in what I have to say than he is."

"If what you did last night and this morning is what you have to say, then you're mistaken." Hiro faintly smiled.

"But…"

"No buts. Go to Mr. Yuki and talk with him. You will most likely find that he doesn't hate like you think."

"…Alright." Shuichi agreed, defeated. He got up and walked out-and right as he opened the door, there was Eiri.

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night_

_ Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_It's good as it is "I've seen a tail"_

_ Arugamama de ii you "I've seen a tail"_

"Oh…Yuki…hi." Shuichi tried to smile through the tears that had made their presence known on his face.

"Hi." Eiri returned the greeting cooly, too cold.

"Are you…do you…hate me?" Shuichi asked immediately, not caring if Hiro heard his lover's answer.

"…As much as you think so, no, I do not." Eiri said, making Shuichi look up and smile happily, tears forgotten. The last of the colorless liquid flowed off his cheek, hitting the floor, the almost silent 'drop' of the liquid the bell to a 'new' love affair for Shuichi.

_It's almost embarrassing I've fallen for you_

_ Kuyashii kurai ni Kimi ni hamatteru no ni_

_A crew sees cring knees_

_ A crew sees cring knees_

_Wanna need Not betray!!!_

_ Wanna need Not betray!!!_

"Come on. Let's go." Eiri said, letting Shuichi under his arm. A quick wave goodbye to Hiro from Shuichi and the boys were on their way.

In minutes after the two reached Eiri's house, they were both unclothed and frolicing in the white sheets again, grabbing at one another, pulling at skin, sucking on flesh…having a good time like lovers do.

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night_

_ Aishite mo ii kai? Yureru yoru ni_

_It's good as it is More You are_

_ Arugamama de ii yo Motto Kimi o_

_As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt together_

_ Kuruoshii kurai ni nareta koshi tsuki ga tokeau hodo ni_

_You are…my…keeper_

_ Kimi wa…noku no…bannin da_

_ **Author's Note: So…yes, that was Vanilla. I felt dirty just writing it…wow…**_

****

**_ Anyway, so that stuff in italics, yeah, that's Camui Gackt's song 'Vanilla.' 'What's he singing about?' you ask? Well, he's singing about sex. Enough said. _****_J_**

****

**_ Did you all like this? Have I done a good job? Or have I disgraced the beautiful Gravitation writing page? Please review and tell me, though please don't say anything TOO mean…constructive criticism is where I draw the line, thank you._**

****

**_ And last but not least, I thank Mina-P for her excellent Gackt translations! Yay for Mina-P! loud cheers Thank you all for reading!_**

**_Oh yes…and one more thing. If in fact you're curious to hear who this Gackt-sama is, then email me and I can try to send you a song of his…and I'll provide you a list of what I have in my computer if you email and request one. However, keep in mind that I DO do other things on the computer and will not always get to your email right away…although normally I'm so happy that I'm getting an email from someone other than my friends so I hurry up and answer it cause I'm curious to know what they want. _****_J_**

**_ So yes, email me if you want to hear Gackt! I also know a lot of good sites for information on him…places with pictures…and I can also send a few pictures if you so desire. Ah…helping people discover Gackt-sama is what I live for. Alright then, bye!_**


End file.
